


Deepscendants

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus (mentioned), Kidnapping, Multi, Oral (mentioned), dubcon, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Descendants franchise.





	Deepscendants

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my imagines blog: tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Harry going down on you before he has to sing "It's Going Down".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr.

Harry withdrew his mouth from your neck. “Oh, eh, I nicked you.”

He kept his hand on your hip and gave you a little squeeze. You tilted your neck and trailed a finger up to the hickey, catching a drop of blood in the process. Your hand fell back down. 

“Bruises aren’t a problem but I don’t want anything permanent.” 

“Aw, but a little lovemark scar won’t matter if I decide to keep you…”

“Just make sure to only bite above the belt.” 

Your captor grinned and brushed your cheek with the shank of his hook. Again. He seemed to really get a kick out of getting touchy-feely with non-crew members. You being from “Bore-adon” was even better. But he liked the fact that you found his peculiar mannerisms hot even more. 

Just then, you were wondering how it was possible you didn’t realize he was hot right off the bat. To be fair, you had been feeling guilty for letting Belle’s son get captured. When Ben dejectedly walked away from you and the others, you trailed after him. The color scheme of your disguise plus the hood helped you keep a low profile. But you slipped up when you placed what was supposed to be a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Ben,” you started, “I know you’re upset about your girlfriend. But Mal will come aroun-”

And that’s when you were descended upon. Once the two of you were brought aboard Uma’s ship, a couple of her sea punks dragged you over to the mast, manually restraining you while rope was fetched. Ben was on the other side, being forced to interact with Harry Hook. Of course the first mate was more interested in the Auradonian king than you. Ben was a more valuable hostage. But it got to the point where you wondered if the pirate’s interest spilled into sexual attraction. 

At the time, you wished Mal would burst onto the scene and defend her man from this floozy. Later, when your palms were pressed against the walls of Harry’s cabin, you realized you really just subconsciously wanted to be in Ben’s position. But you were in a much better one by that point. 

“Do you,” you drawled, “flirt with every halfway decent face you see or…”

The son of Captain Hook ceased bothering the king and twirled around the mast to get a look at you.

“...are you being unintentionally lewd?”

“I could hurt you,” Harry calmly stated, using his free hand to lift up your hood. To your surprise, _he_ looked surprised. His gaze dropped and you realized you were being appraised as his eyes skimmed all along your front. 

“Heh.” Harry settled on your face again and the corners of his mouth slowly rose up, creating an intense grin. 

“And who are you?”

“_____.”

“_____. Mm-hm,” he hummed, gently running the curved part of his hook against your cheek. “You know, our orders were just to fetch His Majesty. There’s no need for _you_ to be tied up.” 

You were vaguely aware of his crewmates standing by with a long length of rope, a little edgy as they waited to see how you would react to their superior’s flirtation. 

“What, are you going to throw me overboard?”

“I’d rather take you below deck.” 

The two pirates who’d been holding you had already backed off. You tried to look calm, but internally you were struggling not to jump on him. Your lips briefly twisted into a lopsided smile before you were able to make your expression a bit more neutral. 

“You’re not going to let him get hurt while you and I are downstairs, are you?” Harry looked a little lost (in your eyes) before you tilted your chin to the left, indicating the boy behind you. “What determines his safety?”

“Captain’s orders,” he crooned. The hook caressed your other cheek. “But Uma’s waiting for his girlfriend to come rescue him, so we have a bit of free time…”

“_____!” 

“Yes, Ben?”

“You don’t have to do this for me,” he urged. “You don’t have to let him take advant-”

“Ben, I’m going through a dry spell. Let me have this.” You turned to Harry. “How good are you with your tongue?”

He looked stunned, his eyes widening before the most gracious open-mouthed smile broke out on his face. 

“I _love_ pearl diving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting off there. I just really, really liked that last sentence I wrote and decided it was a decent ending. Might write a sequel later.


End file.
